


Guiltytale

by AngelCurse



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cussing, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelCurse/pseuds/AngelCurse
Summary: "It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing. Flowers are blooming. On days like these kids like you should be burning in hell. That's what you've heard me say countless times, right. Well kiddo, I think it's about time for the real guilty party to have a bad time."You thought you can avoid the consequences of your actions just because it was a 'game'. You probably just went on killing anything and anyone possible just to satisfy your curiosity, am I right? Let's see how you feel once this 'game' turns into your reality.





	1. Just Another Run

I tapped away at the keys on my laptop as quickly as I could to avoid yet another series of bones and laser-like blasts thrown at my red 'heart' that was inside the box on the screen. I leaned forward in my chair as if it would help me to quickly avoid the skeleton's barrage of attacks. I clenched my teeth as the end grew near. My 'soul' was involuntarily thrown to the right with a series of attacks appearing along its way to the end of the path. I narrowly dodged the countless obstacles and made it to the final wave of gaster blasters that shot beams from all around me in a circular motion.

After a few hours of dodging, dying, and resetting, it was finally over. With his last bit of energy he turned the heart blue and thrashed me around causing me to take 1 damage every time my soul hit the walls of the box. As his movements began to slow down, my soul finally turned red again. I let out huge sigh of relief.

"Finally! Fuck! Fucking Sans and his op attacks. I fucking swear," I groaned in frustration and pushed up my glasses, so I could rub my face with both of my hands. After heaving a huge sigh, I couldn't help but chuckle slightly at how worked up I kept on getting over a game. I've played it so many times already and fighting Sans still never got all that much easier. I set my glasses back into place and began to read the text like I always do when I was about to beat Sans.

'Huff . . . Puff . . . All right. That's it. It's time for my special attack. Are you ready? Here goes nothing . . .' Sans shrugged and began to just stand there.

It was the same as always, I waited until he fell asleep and began to move towards the fight button to give him the finishing blow, but something seemed off about this run. Sans didn't ask me to give up or anything like he usually does. He just went on directly to sleep. 'Did I do something?' I slightly pondered, but I just decided to shrug it off. However, right as I was about to hover over the fight button, my soul suddenly turned blue. Then, it was yanked back causing the box to fall back into it's original position in the middle of the screen before turning red again.

'You really don't give up, do you? Even though I gave up a long time ago, you always seem to come back,' Sans text box suddenly started typing out things I've never read before. I tried moving around using the keys, but there was no way for me to use any of the buttons since it was still technically his turn. I couldn't do anything.

'Aren't ya tired of messing with our lives yet? All you're gonna do afterwards is reset and do everything all over again, am I right? Well, ya know what? Let's mix things up a bit . . .' Sans trailed off and hitting my soul with bones with no safe spots for me to escape.

My mouth flew open as I watched my health drop all the way down to zero. My soul shook slightly before ripping in two and bursting apart. I went back to the game over screen with one final piece of text from Sans.

'Don't come back if you know what's good for ya. Or else, I'll have to give ya a taste of your own medicine.' I started slightly at the screen with my mouth still open.

"Well that's new . . . UGH! Does that mean I have to fight him all over again?!" I complained and slammed my forehead against the empty part of the desk to the left of my laptop. "That's not fair. I didn't even use mercy this time," I muttered before sitting back up and decided to treat this like any other variation in the runs. Then, I took another deep breath before making my character reappear at the save point at the beginning of judgement hall. Soon enough, I approached Sans to start the fighting process all over again.

'. . . Welp, I warned ya,' Sans text spelled out as he shrugged.

I felt my chest clench as a feeling of anxiousness and anticipation swelled within me. I couldn't help but feel excited about the new sequence of events. However, it didn't seem like it was going to switch over to the fight screen like it always does. Instead, Sans just continued to talk.

'It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing. Flowers are blooming. On days like these kids like you should be burning in hell. That's what you've heard me say countless times, right? Well kiddo, I think it's time for the real guilty party to have a bad time,' for some reason it didn't feel like Sans was talking to me even though he basically had the same form of speech he's always had.

It was like he was directly talking to the character right in front of him as if I wasn't even the one controlling it. He suddenly turned towards the screen to face me completely, and he held out his hand as he always does in the fight with his left eye flashing light blue and yellow. My breath hitched as I felt a painful feeling in my chest. It was as if someone was squeezing my actual heart. For a moment, I couldn't breath out of fear and pure astonishment. I got up from my chair in a panic causing it to fall back in a loud clatter. My hands clawed at my chest as if to find a way to pry the force away from me. However, instead I was yanked forward causing a brief scream to escape my lungs before I shut my eyes tightly.

I suddenly fell forward and slammed against the cold floor in a thud causing my eyes to snap open. I was surprised to get a sudden sense of unfamiliarity towards my surroundings. I jolted up to a sitting position. I sat on my legs and I could feel the cool marble floor under my hands and slightly past the fabric of my jeans. I frantically looked around until my eyes landed on the skeleton with a blue hoodie, a white shirt, black shorts with a white stripe, and a pair of white slippers standing in front of me with a child peeking out from behind him. My eyes widened in surprise and fright.

"See kiddo, I told you it would work," the skeleton chuckled halfheartedly as he patted the child's head.

'What the hell just happened? Where- Is this Judgement Hall? No, there's no way this could-' many thoughts raced through my mind as it began to process my surroundings. My heart was pounding wildly in my chest as alarms of danger rang in my head.

"So you're the one pulling all the strings. I've gotta say, I'm not exactly a fan of puppeteers, but whatever tickles your funny bone," the skeleton shrugged slightly.

"Wait, what is all of this?! Why are you- Where are- How did I-," I couldn't even begin to sum up all of the questions that sprang up in my head especially since he looked like an actual skeleton, there was a child with him, this place looked a lot like Judgement Hall, and so many other things.

"Slow down. You seem a little rattled up right now. I'll answer your questions if," he motioned me to calm down as he used his hand to cover his left eye socket, "you answer some of mine." He uncovered his eye socket to reveal a a glowing light blue eye.

"You felt like you were going to have a bad time," something whispered behind me. I jumped slightly and quickly turned to see what it was, but there was nothing there.

"What's wrong? Do you finally feel your sins crawling up your back?" Sans drew my attention back to them causing me to notice that his eye wasn't that light blue color anymore. I shook my head slightly and tried to focus on the situation I had somehow gotten into.

"Who exactly are you two?" I decided to confirm a few things.

"Come on, don't tell me you still haven't figured it out. Well, if you're gonna waste your questions, I won't stop you," he chuckled slightly. "I'm Sans, Sans the skeleton, and this kiddo is Frisk," he introduced himself before motioning to the child who finally came out from hiding.

I starred at them in disbelief. Now that I could see the child completely, the familiar appearance did come as a shock. Frisk didn't seem any older than maybe 8 years old. They had short, messy, brown hair that slightly blocked their eyes, a purple and blue fuzzy sweater, blue shorts, and black boots. It seemed like the more I starred the more confused and scared the child was to see me. I felt a jab at my chest and my mouth ran dry as I noticed the dust all over Frisk. With a glance towards the window, there I saw the knife on the floor bellow.

"My turn, do you even realize what you did to us?" Sans asked with a pointed glare.

"I-I don't- I wasn't-," I couldn't seem to construct coherent thoughts let alone sentences.

"Humph, I'll take that as a no. I've got to hand it to ya, you really caused quite a few problems for us, especially the kid. Can't even begin to imagine what Frisk's gone through," Sans rested his hand on Frisk's head with a more bitter expression.

"Why did you do this?" I already had an idea of why, but for some reason, I felt compelled to hear it out loud.

"That should be obvious with what I literally just told you. Well, I guess I'll just summarize it for ya. Frisk over here got tired of being your marionette, so I decided to pull a few strings myself. Mostly because I thought it could get you to stop," Sans explained briefly.

I couldn't find anything to say. Words couldn't possibly make things better, and apologizing would get me nowhere. It wouldn't change the fact that what's done is done. Besides, I don't even know the answer to one of the most important questions. 'Why did I do it?' I began to wonder. I could just go with the whole 'I was curious' thing, but was that really my reason for doing it?

"It sure seems to take a long time for things to sink in," Sans couldn't help but comment.

". . . so what now? What are you gonna do to me?" I couldn't help but tremble slightly as an unsettling feeling spread throughout my body.

"That's not fair, you know. I didn't even get to ask my question yet. Oh and that's two questions," he pointed out.

"Okay fine, go ahead and ask two and then answer mine," my voice shook with fear gnawing at the back of my mind.

"I'm cool with that," Sans shrugged in agreement. "How about, what's your name? Unlike you, we actually have no clue what your name is other than the name you gave Frisk at the beginning, but something tells me your name isn't Chara," he pointed out.

"It's Alex, but does that even matter anymore?" I answered with my gaze to the floor.

"It's still technically my turn to ask a question," he seemed a bit amused with the annoyed look I was giving him.

"Right," I sighed.

"So, Alex, are you ready to have a bad time?" Sans asked with his eye sockets going pitch black.

"What?!" I instinctively brought up my hands up to protect myself.

"Guess not," he shrugged, "I'll tell you what, I'll give you until I answer your two questions." 

"But that-"

"What happens now, is that you'll die, and I'm pretty sure you know that I'm going to be the one killing you," Sans left eye flashed a light blue and yellow color. 

Frisk looked at Sans with a panicked and surprised expression. However, before they could do anything, a white square of light formed on the floor around me and Sans. Then, a blue glow surrounded my body making it feel like gravity was weighing down on me. With a wave of his hand, I began to float in mid air. Then, he slammed me onto the floor. I felt the air escape my lungs with the sudden impact, and before I could get up, a series of bones raised from the ground pierced my body like hundreds of bee stings. I noticed a strange image that almost looked like a hologram floating in front of me with the numbers quickly dropping until only purple was left and the bones disappeared. I dropped to the floor with my eyes widened in horror at the sight of blood all over the floor, but it seemed like I wasn't the only one to drop. When the brief moment of shock subsided, I was greeted with a horrible feeling of pain on every fiber of my body.

"Frisk!" I heard Sans' panicked voice, "What's wrong?"

I could barely move my body, but I didn't have to move to see that Frisk was also on the floor seemingly in the same amount of pain as I was. Now two of the three bars had dropping numbers, and soon I realized that they showed our health points. 'We're both dying? Why?' I wondered, but I didn't have much time to think because soon enough, everything went pitch black.


	2. Reset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The power to Reset shouldn't be taken lightly. With each Reset the timeline shifts and could end differently than it originally did. This power can be seen as both a curse and a blessing. As they say, with great power comes great responsibility, but do I even have the right to think about the consequences anymore?

I gasped loudly and sat up from my position on the floor. My hand flew up to hold my forehead as I tried to calm my breathing. I could feel a cold sweat running down the sides of my face. When I finally let my hand drop to my side, I noticed everything was pitch black. I slowly got up and looked all around myself, but there was nothing there.

"Did I really just die?" I muttered to myself with a chill running up my spine.

I recalled how agonizingly painful it felt to be killed. For a moment I tried to convince myself it was a dream until a light suddenly appeared in front of me. I took a closer look and noticed they were two rectangular buttons. One said 'Continue' while the other said 'Reset'. I started in confusion which soon turned into realization then horror. I took a pair of shaky steps away causing it to begin to blurt as if it would disappear. Out of fear, I reached out to stop it from disappearing which seemed to work. I slightly contemplated on how to proceed from here.

"If this still works the same way, then I should be able to go back to judgment hall," I spoke out loud and reached for the 'Continue' button.

However, I was suddenly stopped by a small hand grabbing my red and grey hoodie that was tied around my waist. I jumped back in surprise, yanking my hand away. I looked at who it was and noticed it was Frisk.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in confusion. 

"I'm sorry, I don't really know, but I think we both died when Sans attacked you," Frisk explained.

"Wait, if he only attacked me, then why did you die?" I couldn't seem to comprehend the situation. Frisk stayed quiet with her gaze to the ground. She didn't seem to have an answer. "Okay, fine. Then, let's just go back and ask Sans. I'm sure he'll still remember all of this," I suggested. 

Frisk quickly shook her head before warning me, "You shouldn't go back."

"Why not? If we go back, then maybe we can clear up a few things. Besides, I still have questions for him," I argued. 

Frisk looked back towards the floor with a conflicted expression, "Sans isn't be the best monster to talk with right now. He's really mad at you. He told me that he can't forgive you and swore to stop you at any cost! I know I asked him for help because of the bad things you made me do, but I didn't think he would kill you like that. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," I quickly looked away from them with a bitter taste in my mouth knowing full well that I should be the one apologizing, "Then, what do you expect me to do? I kind of want to go home and since he's the one who brought me here, he might know a way back," I pointed out and turned back towards them.

Frisk furrowed their eyebrows before asking, "Do you really think that Sans would help you after everything you've done? After you made me do all that? I'm sure you can still be a good person, but I'm worried."

"I didn't know this was all . . . you know, real, not a game, whatever the heck this actually is," I yelled in frustration. 

"Even though I know that now, I don't think Sans will change his mind," they pointed out.

"I know, but I was just . . ." I couldn't piece my words together anymore. I just let out a sigh and crouched down in front of them. I took a closer look at all the dust that covered them from head to toe. I didn't bother asking where it all come from since even I wasn't stupid enough to ask something like that. I lifted my hand to reach out to them, but as soon as I saw them flinch, I retracted my hand and stood up. "I'm sorry," I whispered unconsciously.

" . . . Alex, I don't know if this will work, but maybe if you complete the game, then you can go back home," Frisk suggested with a hopeful tone.

I thought about it for a moment, 'Well, the game doesn't continue after a certain point . . .' I bit my lip slightly before taking in a deep breath. "I guess I can give it a shot," I gave them a worried smile with a slight shrug which seemed to make Frisk smile.

"Really? Okay, then lets reset," Frisk pointed towards the button with the word 'Reset'.

I reached out to it, but I quickly retracted my arm and looked worriedly at Frisk. "But what will happen to you after I reset and what about Sans? Won't I have to meet him later on too? Won't he, you know, remember me?" I bombarded them with question, "Oh my gosh, I am asking way too many questions to a child."

Frisk laughed slightly at my last comment before answering, "I'm sure I'll be fine. I think I'll just reset along with you, but Sans might not remember this time. I think he only remembers my resets."

"We really just can't be sure, can we? Oh well, I guess I'll just jump into freezing water, and get it over with," I muttered as I rubbed my temples in frustration. 

I took one last look at Frisk before slamming my hand on the 'Reset' button. Our surroundings suddenly went completely white. The sudden brightness made me shield my eyes with my arms until it faded away. I uncovered my eyes to reveal that I was laying on a bed of flowers. I sat up and looked down at the flowers in curiosity. 'It actually worked?' I mused in my mind as I just sat there motionless for a moment to process things in my mind.

"Golden flowers. They must have broken your fall," I heard a voice causing me to jump up in surprise.

"Alex, are you okay?" a small voice came from behind me again. I quickly turned to see that Frisk was standing there with a worried look.

"Frisk! You're okay," I knelt down and frantically checked to see if they was hurt. They seemed utterly surprised by my actions. I stopped for a second to notice that their appearance was slightly different. As far as I could tell, they looked better than when I first saw them. They were no longer covered in dust, their hair was neat and straight, and their clothes also looked almost brand new.

"I guess we both made it," Frisk slightly laughed.

"Yeah, we did," I smiled and patted her head lightly before standing up. "Frisk, there's something I need you to understand," I suddenly became serious.

"Huh?" Frisk was no longer laughing and now had a concerned look. 

"I need you to stay here. I don't wan't you to get hurt anymore than you will when I do. I was controlling you the entire time and I can't be sure about how you will handle yourself on your own. You don't have to worry, I'll finish this quickly and then you'll never have to do anymore horrible things ever again," I assured them.

"But Alex-" Frisk tried to protest, but I cut them off.

"No, Frisk. This is something I have to do on my own. I can't bring myself to make you go through that again," I avoided eye contact with them as I said this. I was planing something, something awful, but I couldn't tell them what it was. How could I?

". . . Will you be okay?" Frisk asked with deep concern.

"Yeah, don't worry about me. I'll be sure to give you updates if I see you in the whole continue-rest-place," I forced myself to chuckle to hide any suspicion they may have.

"Please don't die," Frisk said frantically. For some reason, it didn't seem like they were worried about what might happen to them if I did die.

"I'll try my best," I tried to reassure them.

". . . Okay," Frisk nodded and sat down on the bed of flowers.

"Bye Frisk," I waved slightly before walking down to the dark hallway that led to a large gateway.

I paused for a second and turned to see that Frisk was shifting nervously in their spot on the flowers. I turned back the the gate to see the light in the distance. Knowing full well of what was to come, I took a deep breath and walked in. I immediately recognized the single flower on the patch of grass. It innocently smiled up at me not knowing that I already knew what was to come.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey-" I didn't give him the chance to continue talking as I walked right passed him. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" he yelled towards me causing me to pause, "Where do you think you're going? I'm trying to be nice here cause you seem new to the underground."

"I don't have time for you," I tried to wave him off.

"So you already know what's going on around here don't you?" he speculated though he didn't seem all that sure. Maybe Frisk was right, no one would be able to recognize me since this is my reset, not their's. I didn't say anything, nor did I turn to face him again. "That's strange, I don't seem to remember you," he contemplated.

"It doesn't matter. I'll be done and over with this soon enough," I was about to take another step when a light started to shine in front of me as my soul glowed red, preventing me from getting away.

"Then, I guess you already know that in this world it's kill or be killed," I turned to see a devilish smile spread across his face.

"Yeah, but I won't be the one dying," I turned back to see him surround me with his supposed 'friendliness pellets'.

They appeared in a circle around me, but I could do something I could never have done if this was just a game on a screen. I ran at them before dropping to the floor and skidding right past them. Flowey gave me a look of pure surprise. I got up and began to walk towards him.

"My turn," I glared at him before aiming a kick at him, but he escaped by burrowing into the ground. The glow of my soul faded along with the white force field. I turned to continue walking down the path when I spotted a older looking goat woman.

"Ah, do not be afraid child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins. I pass through this place everyday to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come here in a long time," she tried to explain herself though I has calmed down as soon as I realized it was her. "Come, I will guide you through the catacombs. This way," she motioned for me to follow her.

I started off following her, but then I came to a abrupt stop. 'I shouldn't get attached to her,' I reminded myself, 'Since I could now freely move around unlike the set format in the game, I could just complete everything and be done with it.' I began to tail after her.

We passed through another gate which led us to another room. As she walked up the stairs I noticed something shining at the bottom of the stair case. It was shaped like a star, but it didn't seem like Toriel had paid much mind to it or maybe she just couldn't see it. I decided to approach it hoping that it still worked the same as the game. I reached out to touch it and was immediately greeted with someone's words.

"The shadow of the ruins looms above, filling you with determination. HP fully restored," I heard a voice say. 

I stopped being surprised by the strange voice I kept on hearing. 'I think this is like the narration, and it seems like I'm the only one that can hear it,' I concluded. Soon after two buttons appeared in front of me, one with the word 'Save' and the other labeled as 'Return'. There also seemed to be a box above it with the words 'EMPTY LV 0' and bellow it was '--'. It looked exactly like the game's save points. 'I guess I don't have to worry about starting over each time I die,' I sighed before reaching my hand out towards the save button causing the words to change to 'Alex LV1', 'Ruins - Entrance', 'File saved'. I was slightly surprised by how it actually had my name, but my thoughts were soon interrupted.

"Child? Are you coming?" Toriel called down to me.

"Ah, uh, yeah, one second," I shook my head slightly at the weird feeling of how her dialog slightly changed. 'I wonder what else will change . . .' I thought to myself as I climbed up the stairs to reach the next room along with Toriel.


	3. Puzzles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't deserve her kindness . . . It's wasted on someone like me . . . She should know by now. I'm not innocent. My hands are stained. She should already know that it'll soon be her turn. She knows . . . yet she's still so kind. Why?

Toriel and I reached the next room where I instantly noticed the sign on the wall across form us. I couldn't help but read it without paying any attention to what Toriel was trying to explain. 'Only the fearless may proceed. Brave ones, foolish ones. Both walk not the middle road,' I glanced over at the set of large buttons that laid on the floor and noticed only the middle two buttons were colored differently. Toriel went on to walk over to them and stepped over the four buttons that weren't in the middle before flipping the switch that was on the wall causing a door to open leading to the next room.

"The ruins are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeys. One must solve them to move from room to room. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them," she tried to explain. I didn't respond, but she continued to the next room forward with me quickly following suit. 

"To make progress here, you will need to trigger several switches. Do not worry, I have labeled the ones you need to flip," she assured me. I wasted no time in following the instructions before going on ahead, not bothering to listen to her praise. Such small acts were what made me get attached to her before, so it was only natural that I tried to avoid such inconveniences.

"My child?" she seemed worried as she followed behind me causing me to pause briefly. I shook off the uncomfortable feeling and went on to stand in front of the dummy. However, before I could reach it, I was stopped by Toriel who seemed concerned.

"Wait, my child. You must not try to go on ahead. As a human living in the underground, monsters may attack you. You need to be prepared for this situation. When you encounter a monster, you will enter a fight-" I quickly walked around her, so I wouldn't have to listen to Toriel's lecture and just went straight to the dummy.

'You encountered the dummy.' 

As expected a barrier of light surrounded the two of us as my glowing red, heart-shaped soul, came out of my body. Without hesitation, I attacked the dummy causing it to turn to dust.

'You won'

"Ahh, the dummies are not for fighting! They are for talking! We do not want to hurt anyone, do we?" Toriel informed me worriedly. I had my back turned to her, so I didn't think she noticed me flinch. "Come now," I didn't look at her, but I could tell that she was eyeing me before I heard her walk to the next room. 

I sighed slightly and rubbed the my upper arms which were covered by the sleeves of my red and black flannel shirt. They were rolled up to my elbows, so I noticed the goosebumps starting to form on my forearms. 'It's just a game. I'll be out of here in no time,' I shook my head and went to the next room. 

"There's another puzzle in this room. . . I wonder if you can solve it," she mentioned and walked on ahead. I continued to trail behind her until I noticed a frog like creature approach me causing my soul to begin to glow and appear in front of me with the barrier surrounding us.

'Froggit attacks you!'

I paused for a moment and saw how Toriel hadn't noticed that I entered another fight especially with the cover the walls provided with all the turns. I took the opportunity to charge at the unsuspecting monster. Once I hit it, the Froggit turned to dust. I jumped back to avoid getting dust on myself.

'You won! You earned 10 XP and 20 gold' 

Suddenly, there was a tense feeling all along the back of my shoulders and neck as the phrase XP echoed in my head. 'Execution points,' I rolled my neck around in an attempt to lessen the uncomfortable feeling but to no avail. I looked around to try to find something to take my mind off of things. Soon enough, I noticed something on the floor as the dust was slightly blown aside. I knelt down slightly to see what it was and found gold coins, 20 to be exact.

"Are you coming, my child?" Toriel called out to me.

"I'll be right there," I called back and quickly picked up the coins and put them into the pockets of my jeans. I did a slight jog to catch up before reaching a room with tall spikes coming from the floor.

"This is the puzzle but. . . Here, take my hand for a moment," she reached out to take my own hand, but i quickly pulled away. "I apologize. . . I didn't realize you were still uncomfortable around me," she gave me a worried look with a hint of awkwardness.

I felt a pit in my stomach start to form. 'Why do I feel so guilty? This is a game, nothing more,' I tried to convince myself.

"If it is okay, will you be willing to follow close behind me and tell me if you need time to catch up?" she suggested.

I starred at her for a moment with my gaze progressively dropping to the floor. 'There's no need for any form of relationship or contact. It'll be over soon enough,' I reminded myself before nodding slightly in response. She walked slowly in front of me and often looked back to make sure I was still there. 

Once we got passed the puzzle, she tested my independence by leaving me to walk the path alone which I easily passed without a problem. Then, she handed me a phone before leaving once more to run some errands. As soon as she was out of sight, I continued my journey. As I got further into the maze of the ruins, I fought a few more monsters, and I noticed how it seemed to progressively become more difficult. I wasn't sure why, but there was an overwhelming feeling of anxiousness followed by visible shacking. I tried to hide it, but it became very clear that my sins where indeed crawling up my back and her calls filled with kindness and friendliness only made me feel worse especially when I knew that she was planning on making me a cinnamon butterscotch pie. With the money I had gathered, I was able to buy some things at the spider bake sale though there was only so much that I could carry, even with the extra pockets the sweater I had tied around my waist provided. Once I got into the next room I paused for a second remembering someone.

"Flowey, I know you're there," I called him out before turning around, and sure enough, he was there.

"Huh, so you noticed me. Whoop dee do," he rolled his eyes at me, obviously still cautious of me because of our last encounter.

"You're just going to keep following me, right? To see what I do? Well you obviously already know about what I've done so far, so my intentions should be pretty clear," I tried to keep my voice void of emotions, but it seemed like the slight shakiness of my hands gave me away.

"Come on, you may be killing everyone, but something tells me that you are starting to hesitate. What's the matter? Isn't it supposed to be fun?" he started to taunt me as a creepy smile spread across his face.

"Shut up," I muttered and avoided eye contact.

"You understand that in this world it's kill or be killed, but you still don't want to do it. You don't have much killing intent which would explain why it took you so long to kill those monsters. How disappointing, and here I thought we could rule this world together. Sadly, you're just another wrenched human with feelings, right?" he continued to pick and pry at me.

"It's not like you know anything," I gritted my teeth.

"Oh really? You know, I may have a way to make things easier for you. You see I have this friend who need some help. Their name is Chara, and they need to borrow a body for a while. In fact, your body seems to be the perfect fit though you are way older than Chara was. What do you say? You won't need to face those annoying feelings anymore, and you get to kill everyone," Flowey tried to persuade me. 

"It's not like that!" I burst.

"Huh? Then, why would you go on killing?" he seemed rather confused.

"I just wanna go home. If I can get passed everyone, them maybe I can go back. Killing them will just make it quicker," it didn't seem like I was answering him, but more like I was justifying my actions to myself.

"If that's it, then wouldn't it be easier to just let Chara do the work for you? After all, then it wouldn't be dust on your hands anymore," Flowey pointed out. I thought about it for a moment. I was about to respond when my phone suddenly started ringing, snapping me back to 'reality' in a way. 'Saved by the bell,' I thought to myself before I picked it up.

"Hello?I just realized that it has been a while since I have cleaned up. I was not expecting to have company so soon. There are probably a lot of things lying around here and there," she went on and on about carrying items and such.

For some reason, it was comforting hearing her talk. Once she hung up, I looked back to see that Flowey was gone. He must have realized who I was talking to. I sighed in relief and continued my journey to Toriel's house. It became increasingly quiet throughout the ruins and I began to encounter monsters less frequently. The continuous puzzle solving and fights went on for a long time and I was beginning to think that leaving Frisk behind wasn't such a good idea. 'What if this takes days? What if something happens to Frisk? What if Frisk gets cold or hungry?' my thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a voice coming from behind the tree.

"Oh dear, that took longer than I thought it would," a familiar voice noted before appearing from behind the tree. It was Toriel and she seemingly was about to call me using her phone until she noticed me standing there. She quickly put her phone away and approached me with concern. "How did you get here, my child? Are you hurt? There, there, I will heal you . . . if that is alright. I won't do anything more," she assured me. "I should not have left you alone for so long. It was irresponsible to try and surprise you like this," she went on.

She was clearly worried about me and she sounded so much like a protective mother. It reminded me of my own parents. 'I wonder how they are doing. Does time pass out there while I'm in here? Are they worried about me?' my thought trailed off. 

"My child, I deeply apologize! I did not realize how greatly this experience would impact you," she sounded panicked.

I finally noticed something warm running down my cheeks. I instantly felt the lump in my throat causing them to pour down my face more heavily. My knees suddenly felt weak and couldn't support me anymore causing me to fall to the floor. Toriel instantly knelt down beside me and patted my back comfortingly as I cried into my hands. Everything was finally setting in. The sense of self loathing, pain, and sadness sank in all too quickly. It over whelmed my body causing me to shake horribly like I was having one of my anxiety attacks. 

I'm not sure when I stopped crying, but next thing I know I was lying in on a bed. I slowly sat up and quickly noticed that this wasn't my room making me realize that everything I had experienced so far was real. My heart harshly thumped against my chest with chills running through my body. I brought up my legs to my chest with my face buried into my knees and trembled slightly.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it," a voice came from the floor beside me. I lifted my head slightly and looked over to see that it was Flowey who had sprouted from the ground.

"How can anyone get used to this?!" I choked on my words as tears began to spill from my eyes again. Looking down at myself, I saw that there were thick layers of dust covering my clothes and skin. I was horrified and disgusted. I frantically tried to get the dust off me, but it just seemed to spread it.

"You want to go home, don't you?" Flowey frowned at my actions. I stopped and silently looked back down at him with tears still brimming the corners of my eyes. "I thought so. You know, if you don't want to do it yourself, you can always ask Chara to take your place," Flowey pointed out with the same devilish grin spreading across his face just like last time.

I quickly shook those ideas out of my head causing him to frown at me again. 'There's no guarantee that I will get my body back by the end of this if I try that,' I convinced myself.

"So you're just gonna keep on killing? Well eventually your going to stop feeling guilty and it'll get so much easier to kill," he sighed in defeat, but grinned all the same, "Now you just need to kill one more monster and then you can exit the ruins."

My eyes widened when I realized who he was talking about, but I knew he was right. I would have to do it if I wanted to continue like this. I sat on the edge of the bed with my legs hanging off the edge. My gaze was down towards Flowey. 'Can I really do this?" I wondered.


End file.
